Un simple paseo?
by Ayumi Himitsu
Summary: Gash y Tio salen a buscar un nuevo lugar para jugar pero ni se imaginan lo que ocurrirá. GashxTio.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Este es un pequeño fic de Gash y Tio (nombres de la versión en japonés). Espero les guste.

Casa de Kiyomaro:

Gash estaba en la habitación de Kiyomaro jugando con Vulcan300, cuando Tio entró en la habitación.

-¡Hola Gash!-gritó Tio al entrar.

-¡Hola Tio!-respondió Gash al levantarse del suelo.

-¿Quieres ir al parque a jugar?-dijo Tio mientrar se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Pero Naomi puede estar ahí!-dijo Gash lleno de miedo.

-No entiendo cómo te puede dar miedo ella -le dijo con un tono serio.

Flashback, recuerdo de Gash:

-¡VEN ACÁ GASH!-gritó una niña dientona en un pequeño auto mientras perseguía a un niño rubio.

-AAAHHH! DETENTE NAOMI!-dijo desesperado mientras corría por su vida alrededor del parque.

Fin Flashback.

-¡Por favor no me hagas ir allí!-dijo entre sollozos.

-De… acuerdo- lo quedo mirando extraño por su repentino llanto-Entonces busquemos otro lugar para jugar-dijo en un tono más alegre.

-¡Sí!-dijo al término de llorar.

Estaban recorriendo la ciudad en busca de algún lugar en donde jugar para no tener que ir al parque en donde se encuentra la horrible de Naomi.

-Este es un parque que nunca había visto-se sorprendió Gash al ver lo enorme que era.

-Pues entonces vamos a explorar-dijo alegremente Tio.

-Sí-entonces Gash tomó de la mano a Tio y corrió con ella por el parque.

-Me tomó de la mano-pensó Tio con un leve rubor.

Pasearon por todas partes riendo y jugando muy felices, ya era de tarde y el cielo estaba rojizo con un tono naranjo para el horizonte. Se sentaron en una enorme fuente que estaba en el centro del parque.

Tio POV:

Esta ha sido una tarde grandiosa, he estado todo el día con Gash y la he pasado estupendo jugando con él. Me pregunto qué pensará exactamente de mí.

-Gash-vacilé, por un momento dude pero…-¿Te has divertido hoy?-a último momento cambié mi pregunta.

-Ha sido una gran tarde, ¡me he divertido mucho contigo Tio!-me miró de cerca y sentí que me sonrojé.

Gash POV:

Siempre me pregunté por qué siempre que estaba conmigo su cara se ponía con un tono rojizo, pero cuando la veía así yo pensaba que, bueno, se veía linda, en realidad no sé cómo me siento, es algo que no había sentido antes, es raro, pero creo que me gusta.

-Tio, ¿por qué tu cara se pone de color rojizo?-de repente le pregunte ya que siempre era así.

-…-miró a hacia otro lado y bajo la cabeza, que raro.

Tio POV:

Qué es lo que le podría responder, simplemente miré para otro lado tratando de que ya no le importara y pasara otra cosa. Entonces dije.

-Creo ya deberíamos irnos-y me paré.

Narrador POV:

Tio apuró un poco el paso, pero al hacerlo tropezó con una rama y en ese mismo instante Gash había salido corriendo tras de ella. Entonces ocurrió que Gash la atrapó justo a tiempo frente a ese hermoso atardecer. Los dos se quedaron mirando con un leve rubor, ambos se sentían extraños. Gash ya se estaba preguntando qué era lo que le ocurría en su interior, pero Tio sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en su interior, lo que ella sentía.

En ese momento Tio se levantó y Gash quedo sorprendido por el momento ocurrido. Siguieron caminando sin hablar hasta llegar a la casa de Kiyomaro.

Allí se encontraba también Megumi que se llevó a Tio después de un rato.

Habitación de Kiyomaro, Gash POV:

-Lo que sucedió… no sé qué sentí, es muy confuso…-pensé mientras me frotaba la cabeza y trataba de dormir.-Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en Tio, y en por qué su cara se pone rojiza a veces.-Entonces me di vuelta tras vuelta hasta que por fin me dormí.

Casa de Megumi, Tio POV:

-No puedo creer todavía lo que ocurrió en el parque-dije con toda mi cara roja.-Me pregunto qué habrá pensado en ese instante Gash, lo único que sé es que lo quede mirando profundamente pero igual supe que no duraría mucho, quisiera saber si le gusto.-fue lo último que me dije antes de dormir con la esperanza de soñar con Gash.

Narrador POV:

Esa noche los dos durmieron profundamente, por una parte Gash, con la esperanza de descubrir el nuevo sentimiento que despertó en él, y por otra Tio, con la esperanza de que Gash sienta lo mismo que ella.

N/A: Este fue mi primer Fics de GashxTio, espero que les haya gustado. Proximamente el desenlace de este encuentro en otro fic. XD


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Lo pensé mejor, y gracias a esas ideas mejor escribí este capítulo para resolver este misterio que ocurre en la historia, A sí que aquí va.

Al día siguiente Gash fue a visitar a Tio. Iba muy contento, solo estaba en su mente psar un día con Tio, y resolver mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Eso que ocurrió… ¿tenía que ocurrir?-pensaba en el camino-ella es mi amiga, pero esto es nuevo, me pregunto si a Kiyomaro le habrá pasado algo así-entonces llego a la casa de Megumi.

Para la sorpresa de Gash, le abrió Tio, la cual se sorprendió al verlo.

Tio POV:

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí?, después de lo que pasó ayer… simplemente yo… no sé qué hacer, me pregunto qué vino a hacer-eran esos mis pensamientos, al ver el rostro de Gash, que por cierto estaba muy feliz.

-Hola Tio, vine a ver si querías salir a jugar-me dijo al instante de entrar.

Gash POV:

-Tio parecía sorprendida de que yo fuera a verla, ya deje en el pasado lo otro y supongo que no significa nada-pensé al momento de entrar.

-Espérame aquí-oí decirle al instante de irse a otro cuarto, y me di cuenta de que se le había caído un papel.

Narrador POV:

Gash se quedó en la entra esperando a Tio, que al parecer no tenía intención de regresar demasiado pronto, tomó el papel, el cual no quería ver, pero como estaba aburrido y pensó que no sería nada malo puesto que era de Tio, cuando quiso leerlo regreso Tio.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-dijo con la cara roja mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos.

-Se te calló, y como no regresabas lo iba a ver y…

-¡No leas lo que no te pertenece!-Tio lo empujo fuera y después se apoyó en la puerta-¡Uf! Menos mal que no lo leyó, por poco-y luego lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Gash se quedó a fuera con la cabeza gacha preguntándose que hizo mal.

-¿Qué hice mal ahora? ¿A caso ese papel era tan importante? Cada día me confundo más-dijo mientras daba unos pasos alejándose de la puerta hacia el regreso de su hogar.

Casa de Kiyomaro:

-Hey hola Gash… ¿te ocurre algo?-le pregunto su dueño del libro.

-Emm… en realidad no debe ser nada… estos días han sido confusos…-dijo Gash en un tono decaído-yo fui a ver a Tio y por tomar un papel de ella se enojó y me tuve que ir.

-Me pregunto qué tendría ese papel para que se enojara contigo-dijo Kiyomaro muy pensativo.

Entonces los dos se quedaron pensando, pero sin ningún resultado, no se les ocurría que era el contenido de ese papel que al parecer era muy importante para ella. Luego de aquella conversación, Gash decidió salir a dar una vuelta por ahí y se topó con el parque que había encontrado ayer junto a Tio, se acercó a la fuente y recordó la escena.

-Aquí fue en donde sentí esa emoción que nunca antes había sentido…-empezó a reflexionar-y justo fue cuando estaba con Tio… será que…-pero en ese instante Gash vio que Tio se encontraba no mucho más lejos de él en un árbol, y al parecer tenía ese extraño papel de hace un rato.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace Tio aquí?-se preguntó mientras iba a verla.

5 minutos antes:

-Supongo que Gash no vendrá hoy-decía Tio mientras paseaba en el parque con esa enorme fuente, con un papel en la mano bien firme, después encontró un lugar.-Aquí es perfecto-se sentó en un árbol tranquilamente a leer el contenido de su papel, pero entonces sintió que alguien se aproximaba a ella.

Gash POV:

-No sé si quiera verme, pero de todos modos me acercaré a ella y trataré de hablarle-me dije a mi mismo al ver que escondía ese raro papel que me tiene perturbado-no sé si sea tanto el interés por el papel, solo quiero saber qué le ocurre a Tio.

Al acercarme noté que lo escondía de nuevo, no me importó.

Tio POV:

-No dejaré que lo lea por ningún motivo, no es por ser mala, pero…-y lo único que se me ocurrió fue solo esconderlo y simplemente, ya que ya estaba allí, saludarlo y actual normal, si es que se puede llamar así.

Me paré y lo vi, allí con una cara de interrogación.

Narrador POV:

Los dos se saludaron, y acto siguiente caminaron. Todo el camino Gash trató de pronunciar una palabra pero no quería que se enojara de nuevo con él, sin embargo la primera en hablar fue Tio.

-Lamento si… bueno te hice sentir mal esta mañana… no fue mi intención empujarte de esa manera y luego cerrarte la puerta-dijo entre pausas avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Tio, no estoy molesto contigo-luego los dos se sonrieron, sin embargo, Gash que ni con tanto interés se seguía preguntando el por qué Tio reaccionó de esa manera por un simple papel.

N/A: Ya van a ver qué sucederá XD, muchas gracias a todos por leer :3


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de esos días que pasaron normales volvió la situación a sus mentes; Gash simplemente comía atún de aleta amarilla y Tio acompañaba a Megumi a sus conciertos, pero igual algo había en el ambiente que no los dejaba tranquilos. Un día de puro aburrimiento, Tio salió a dar un paseo, por su mente pasó el parque de aquella vez, pero decidió no ir esta vez. Por otra parte, Gash fue al parque al que siempre iba, y se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¡Hey! Hola perrito-saludó Gash a un cachorro color café con blanco de estatura mediana.

-¿Estás perdido?-Dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

-¡Guau!-ladraba el cachorro mientras movía la cola.

Luego de un rato jugando salieron de paseo a ver si encontraban a su dueño, pero se encontraron con otra persona.

-¡Gash!- saludó de lejos Tio-supongo que el destino siempre nos une-pensó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos-que lindo cachorro, ¿de quién es?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y movía la cola el cachorro.

-No lo sé, estoy buscando a su dueño, y es un problema si no tiene collar ni una placa.

-Pues entonces te ayudaré a buscarlo-dijo al momento de salir caminado por toda la ciudad.

En otra parte de la ciudad Mochinoki:

-Me pregunto dónde se abra metido, estoy muy preocupada-decía una chica mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad.

Volviendo con Gash y Tio:

Pasaron varias horas buscando al dueño del cachorro, pero mientras tanto conversaron de algo.

-Y…Gash-comenzó Tio con un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas-qué piensas sobre…ya sabes, lo que ocurrió en el paque.

-¿Uh?, eso… pues…yo-pero en ese entonces fue cortado por una chica que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Therry!-gritó al aproximarse-te he estado buscando todo el día, me tenía muy preocupada-dijo ya arrodillada junto a su mascota.

-¡Guau!- se puso más contento que casi se le caía la cola de tanto moverla.

-¿Eres la dueña de este cachorro?-preguntó Tio.

-Sí, oh! Lo siento, mi nombre es Ayumi y este es mi perro, Therry-se presentó Ayumi-gracias por haberlo cuidado-entonces ella sacó un collar con una placa que llevaba el nombre de su mascota.

-¿Therry?, que bonito nombre-dijo Tio.

-Yo soy Gash Bell-se presentó Gash.

-Yo soy Tio-se prentó Tio.

-Es un gusto conocerlos; yo estoy de vacaciones en esta ciudad, y me había preocupado que se escapara ya que no conoce este lugar, de verdad se los agradezco mucho-dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa.

-Por nada, fue un gusto también conocerlos-dijo Tio mientras miraba a Therry.

-Es muy divertido tu perrito-Gash decía al momento de acariciar a Therry.

-Bueno, no tenemos que ir, ya se está haciendo tarde, me esperan en mi casa; hasta pronto-entonces se llevó a su mascota corriendo mientras se despedía.

-Adiós-se despidieron al mismo tiempo Gash y Tio.

Con Ayumi:

-Fueron muy amables en cuidarte, espero encontrármelos de nuevo, de todos modos no tengo amigos en esta ciudad… sería bueno tenerlos a ellos-decía a su mascota mientras se dirigía a su hogar.

Con Gash y Tio:

-Que simpática es Ayumi-comentó Tio.

-Sí, menos mal que encontró a su mascota, y nosotros por cuidarlo-dijo muy contentó Gash.

Volvieron a casa de Kiyomaro, después de un rato llamaron a Megumi para que fuera a buscar a Tio. Sin embargo, Tio no quería irse, quería saber lo que pensaba Gash de ese momento, y al igual que ella, Gash quería saber algo, el contenido de ese papel, que aunque no le importó tanto al principio, ahora quería saber más que nunca que dice y descubrir eso nuevo que hay dentro de él.

N/A: Se preguntarán qué hace metida Ayumi en esta historia, pues, lo sabrán en mi otra historia, la cual estará muy pronto. Al parecer este no será un pequeño fic como dije al principio XD.


End file.
